


Unhealthiest Obsession

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut, kind of fluff? i dont really know, new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first thing I've written on here or anywhere, I just felt dumb having an account without any works on it. Anyways.<br/>Frank is basically not like everyone else. That may be said about people way too often but it's true for him. He's very different. He has many flaws but people always seem to find beauty in them and his self hatred. One flaw nobody knows about is the fact that he gets obsessive sometimes. He's been obsessed with his best friend of 4 years, he's been obsessed with YouTubers, he's been obsessed with band members, etc. But recently he's started an unhealthy obsession with his English teacher Mr. Way, who is absolutely perfect in Frank's eyes. Their music taste, movie taste, book taste, almost everything is pretty much the same. He feels bad about basically being in love with his teacher, because well, he has a girlfriend. He just can't help having feelings for his teacher, he knows it's weird and nothing would ever happen but he can't help it.<br/>He's dying to hang out with Mr. Way outside of school, so one day when he has an extra ticket to see The 1975, he asks Way if he'd like to go with him, and when the teacher nods, Frank is on cloud 9.<br/>Horrible Summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, feel free to leave a kudos and comment! Maybe if this is good enough I'll write more.

The day was new. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping, and it's was Monday. Frank was awoken by the light coming through the uncovered spaces in his windows. He layed in bed for a second before realizing it was a school day, and that's where he instantly lit up.

He sat up and checked his phone.

*New Message Received From: Jamia <3

Frank sighed. Jamia was his girlfriend. He didn't sigh because he disliked her or anything, he just wasn't ready to start fighting this early in the morning. He opened the text.

Jamia: "Hey good mornin"

Frank: "Good morrow darling."

Jamia: "Lol what"

Frank sighed, he didn't feel like explaining, after all he just woke up.

Frank: "Nothing, hahaha."

Jamia: "Okay then dont tell me jesus"

Here we go. Frank thought.

Frank: "Babe, I didn't mean it badly, I'm sorry, I don't want you to be upset."

No text back.

Frank sighed again and tossed his phone behind him. He then got up to shower.  
When Frank got out he quickly dried his hair, and went to get dressed.  
He had English today which was the only reason he even bothered getting up. English was his favorite subject. Sure he loved the fact that there were a lot of essays to write, and many books to read, and it was a place where proper grammar could be appreciated, but those weren't the only reasons he looked forward to that class every other day anymore. He looked forward to it because there was someone in there that understood him, and was like him, and actually talked to him. Mr. Way, Frank's English teacher, was in his eyes the definition of perfect. He was tall, had longer, straightened black hair, and these eyes that held the stars. These cheek bones that were angelic like, and this bodyily build you couldn't help but stare at. He wore black a lot, but also a lot of strangely colored clothing that could only work for him. He was amazing. Frank always found himself smiling when thinking about him. Then he'd find himself feeling guilty for thinking of another person like this while having a girlfriend. 

He cleared his mind and got dressed in his favorite black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black Arctic Monkeys band tee. He put some eyeliner on in a hurry, cleaned his gauges, and fixed his lip ring. He was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to school was short, and Frank liked that. This way he was able to go check in on Mr. Way before school actually started. Those were the moments with him that he loved. The moments where it was just the two of them, nobody else around to be weirded out by the strange closeness of the student and teacher. He could let loose, and he knew Mr. Way felt at ease too, his body language, and tone of voice...just said 'comfortable'.

Frank snapped out of his daze and quickly got out to head to the doors when a crack of lightning broke the sky it seemed, and rain started pouring. Not wanting to make a run for it Frank got back in his car to look for an his umbrella, he put in too much work to look this good for him today for it to be ruined by rain. No luck. He sat in the seat for five minutes trying to wait it out, and nearly shit himself when someone started tapping on his window, but he had to calm down in a hurry when he saw it was Mr. way. He rolled down his window and smiled shyly.

"Hey." Frank said glancing up at his teacher.

"Well hey there Frankie. What are you doing out here and not in my classroom keeping me company while I get ready for the day?" Gerard cheekily asked.

"It's raining really hard...I didn't want to get all wet." Mr. Way cocked an eyebrow at this statement then laughed.

"Well, you're lucky I like you and saw you out the teacher's lounge window. I couldn't let my favorite student miss my class, so I went back my room and got my umbrella...sooo come on now, let's go, I made you coffee already." Mr. Way was so perfect in Franks eyes. He couldn't look at the man without thinking how beautiful he was, and how he was still single. It stumped him.

************************************************

 

They got through the doors dry and happy. Mr. Way took the lead to the classroom and Frank followed smiling at the ground. He couldn't help himself. Mr. Way made him smile without even trying.

When they got to the classroom Frank immediately turned on the radio. Perfect! Today by The Smashing Pumkins just started. Frank turned it up and started air guitaring to the song while Mr. Way looking through papers smiled and started singing quietly. Frank's ears immediately perked up to listen to the beautiful voice that belonged to the older man. He reached for the volume knob and slowly started lowering it, getting a better ability to hear Mr. Way.

He stared. His mind was telling him he was staring, he was fully aware he was staring, he wanted to look away but he was lost in the man's voice. He felt so creepy just staring at his teacher, watching him, constantly thinking about him, always wanting to be near him, but he didn't care, he was obsessed. He was obsessed with many things, some good, many bad, but this, this teacher, was his unhealthiest obsession.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

The rest of the day seemed like a drag, after the warning bell rang, Frank headed to class and could not get the vision of Mr. Way singing out of his mind. He absolutely could not focus. He had him for his last hour of school, but it was going by way too slow.  
Frank started daydreaming. He pictured his teacher and him in the classroom alone, and imagined Way sitting close to him, helping him with some kind of homework. He thought of how it would be to have his teacher's and his hands accidentally touch and pulled away shyly. He imagined Mr. Way purposely touching his hand and arm more until he would just softly grab it and hold it, looking up staring into his eyes. Frank then had to wonder what it would feel like to have their lips touch, he imagined Mr. Way leaning forward, looking down at is lips, then at his eyes again, opening his mouth a bit and fluttering his eyes closed. Just as their lips almost touched, the bell rang startling Frank, making him mentally beat himself up for not hurrying it along.  
He needed to be some again for a while with Mr. Way, somehow, somewhere, some way. He needed it.

********************************************* Frank had been so distracted by the daydream that he forgot the class he was going to next _was_ Mr. Way's. He was just walking forgetting where his mind was taking him and when he glanced up he saw the angelic face he looked forward to seeing every school day. Just when Frank was about to smile at his teacher, he felt someone pounce on his back. He turned to see his best friend and laughed. 

"Hey Sam."

"'Hey Sam?' That's all I get? No hug? No tears? Nothin'? And I thought you were my best friend." Sam huffed.

"Ah shut up." Frank grabbed him and hugged him.

They walked to class together. Frank had to keep his eyes off of Mr. Way so it didn't become obvious to Sam that he was obsessed with him. When they got in, Sam and Frank sat down and started talking. 

"So uh, turns out I can't go to the concert, my grades are too low." Sam said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait what?! Dude, we've had this planned for a long time, we already got the tickets and everything!" Frank nearly yelled.

"Dude, please calm down. I'll make it up to you I swear. Otep is coming to town in next month, I'll raise my grades and buy the tickets myself. I promise." Frank sighed at Sam's plea for peace and plans.

"Alright man, but you better take me to that concert." Frank laughed.

"I will! Sooo, change of subject! Mr. Way...when he saw you...his face like lit up dude...like his face seriously went from 0 to 100 in a matter of like 2 seconds. Do you know what that's all about?". Sam questioned Frank smiling, he knew he had a thing for their teacher, just didn't know the intensity. 

Frank immediately blushed at the thought of Mr. Way perking up at the sight of him.

"Huh, I didn't notice anything. And I highly doubt he just lit up because of me. He probably thought about the fact that this is the last hour of the day and then it's time to go home." Frank didn't want Sam getting all freaked over his crush on their teacher, and he didn't want his own hopes getting up either.

Just when Frank was done talking the bell rang and it was time for class, he decided it was best not to daydream about him and his teacher while in his class, instead he just stared at his teacher while he began the lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More was added to chapter 3, so go check that out.

The last bell of the day rang and Sam asked if Frank wanted to come over.

"Nah man, I'm going to stay here for a sec and talk to Mr. Way. Tomorrow okay?" 

Sam nodded. "Good luck." He winked at Frank.

Frank rolled his eyes and walked to Mr. Way's desk.

"Can I help you Frankie?" The older man asked.

"Well depending on if you like the band or not, I could be helping you." Frank smirked.

"Well you got my interest, go on." The teacher sat back and crossed his arms smiling.

"Alright. So, there's this concert, I don't know if you have heard of them, The 1975?" He didn't give Mr. Way a chance to answer before continuing. "Well anyways, I have an extra ticket because my friend can't go, and I was thinking maybe um, you, and this is in no way supposed to be taken in the wrong way or anything, but uh, if you wanted to...and if you were free the night of the concert, maybe you'd like to um, go? With? Me? Maybe?" Frank starting frantically sweating and breathing. After finally getting the question out.

Mr. Way had a tiny smirk on his face while pondering his decision. He was Frank's teacher after all. He didn't really know what to say. He did want to hang out with Frank though. Concert or no concert. Just when Frank was about to just say never mind and he was stupid for asking, Gerard sat forward and nodded. 

*********************************************

Frank was wanting to cry tears of joy. He wanted to scream. He wanted to just jump in Mr. Way's lap right there and kiss the living hell out of him. He couldn't wait. He was so excited. He couldn't let out his excitement, he was afraid to scare his teacher off, so instead all he said was 'okay', and it ended with a smile, from both guys.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Frank couldn't for the life of him stop smiling. He went in to help Mr. Way before school like he always did, but this time he was way more anxious and nervous around his teacher. He didn't want to mess up somehow and have the man canceling plans or anything. He didn't want to stutter his words or talk too much about the plans for the fear of annoying Mr. Way, but he needed to get their not date planned out.

"So did you want to just meet up at the venue, or maybe go in my car, or yours, or I can just give you the ticket we don't even have to spend time with each other if you don't want to, I'd be fine with that" Frank was rambling on and on when Mr. Way cut him off.

"Hey! Hey, I said yes because I was going to be able to hang out with you, not because I wanted to score a ticket to a concert. I would've said that from the very beginning if that's all I wanted. As for the meeting up or going in the same car I have no problem picking you up, or you picking me up. That's up to you, I would actually prefer going together instead of just meeting up there. And you know what? We're going to eat before the concert my treat. That's the plan. In fact, I am picking you up, I'm picking the place, and we're standing by each other singing our lungs out at the concert and that's final Mr. Iero." Gerard made it clear he wanted to be there for Frankie and not just the band.

Frank turned a deep red at that long statement and his heart was exploding. 

"W-what? Mr. Way, you don't have to-"

"First, since we're basically friends, call me Gerard, I don't see why this wasn't established a lot earlier. And second of all I want to." Mr. Way was smiling through this whole session. He really wanted to make sure Frank was not thinking he didn't want to be around him when he really did.

Frank couldn't help but smile really huge. He was so excited. 

"Well, alright...if you're sure it's no trouble, and you actually want to, then I'd be happy to do all of that...I just don't want to annoy you or mess this-... I don't want to go alone. Anxiety." Frank laughed nervously.

Gerard quirked an eyebrow. "Alright, so I'll pick you up at five thirty? Gives us time to eat, hang around for a bit, and time to drive out there and get in."

"Five thirty is great, I'll be ready. Do you need my address?" Frank then realized what a stupid question that was considering he had the authority to see his file and see where he lived. "Never mind, you know how to get it."

Gerard chuckled at how adorable Frank was when all shy and embarrassed. "Alright, so I won't be here tomorrow or Thursday so I'll see you Friday yeah? Now get to class or else."

"Or else what." Frank playfully scoffed.

"Or else you ride in my trunk to the concert." Gerard squinted.

"Kinky!" Frank yelled walking out the door to go to class.

 

Gerard laughed awkwardly to himself thinking about how he wouldn't really object to doing that to him for that purpose. He quickly shook the idea out if his mind when the students starting arriving.

Frank made it to class on time and was grinning stupidly. Sam laughed knowing who that grin was about. 'Today, then two more days, that's all and you can finally spend time with Mr.- uh with Gerard.' Frank thought to himself. 'Just three days.'


	6. Chapter 6

Frank woke up the next morning. He didn't want to go to school especially on a day when he had Gerard's class when Gerard wasn't even going to be there. But he hasn't talked to Jamia in two days and he wasn't sure what they were even doing anymore. So he got up and got ready, and went to school.

Instead of going to Gerard's classroom right away he went to Jamia's. 

"Well well. What have we here. My boyfriend? I don't know, he's ignored me for so long I don't even know anymore." Jamia said sarcastically. 

"Look, babe I've been really busy and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Frank's apology was sincere.

"K. Then let's do something Friday." Jamia suggested.

"Babe... You know how important the concert Friday is to me... I've had this planned forever." Frank pleaded.

"So fuck me then right? You know, you should put my feelings first since I'm your girlfriend. I'm pretty sure I mean more than some stupid concert." Jamia scoffed loudly.

"Jamia that's enough. You know I constantly put you before me. You do realize you could've made an effort to contact me right? I always have to patch things up when you start the fights. Why can't you let me have one thing without guilt tripping me. It's not some stupid concert, it's one of my favorite bands. You know it means a lot to me."

"Whatever Frank. I don't care." Jamia put in her ear buds and ignored Frank's presence.

"Of course you don't." Frank rolled his eyes and walked out to head to his class.

Later Frank decided he didn't even feel guilty about liking his teacher after that. He had been thinking a lot lately. He's starting to realize what he and Jamia have is not good. He's realizing he can't take how she treats him anymore. He's realizing he could find happiness without her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Friday. After school on Wednesday Frank went to Sam's house and ended up sleeping over. They both decided to skip school for the day. School gets to be too much sometimes. They need a day to themselves once in a while, not including weekends. Frank was excited. He helped Mr. Way like usual in the morning and they talked about their excitement. The bell rang so Frank went to class. They had ten minutes to get to class but hr wanted to just get the day over with. He walked in, and there was Jamia at his desk. 

"Jamia? What are you doing here? Go to class." Frank didn't really want to talk to her at this moment. 

"I need to know if you want to even be with me anymore so I know if I need to move on or not." 

"Wow, seems like you already have...look, I can't be with someone who only wants to fight...I can't handle that. I get so depressed because of the guilt trips, and the shit you use against me. I think the question needs to be directed towards you. If you want this to work then you need to work on you. The guilt trips have to stop, you need to try to patch things up too, you need to contribute too. Otherwise no, I don't." Frank tried getting everything out right now. While he had the chance. 

"Wow I don't need this, there are dozens of people who can fill your shoes. So fuck off." Jamia stormed out of the room and Frank felt that a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. 

The day was going by fast and Frank could not appreciate it more. Before he knew it, it was time for English, Gerard's class. Frank had an extra spring in his step walking to class when Sam caught up with him.

"Hey man! So you and Mr. Way! Going to the concert together! You must be hella excited."

"Okay, please never say 'hella' again" Frank laughed. "And yes, I am excited. But don't think anything weird. He's my teacher, the chance of anything happening it extremely low."

"You never knoooooow. He could let something happeeeeeeeeen. I've seen the way he looks at you." Sam was being weird.

"He doesn't  _'look'_ at me in any way dude."

"Oh so oblivious."

Class went by rather slow. Frank wanted to keep looking at Mr. Way but had to focus.

Just when Frank was about to explode, the bell rang. He jumped, Sam winked and everyone left.

"So I'll see you at 5:30 yeah?" Frank asked.

Gerard nodded. "I'll be there Frankie."

And with that Frank left for home to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank burst through his door and tossed his backpack on the couch. He ran upstairs and quickly was getting getting his clothes off to shower. To say Frank was nervous would be an understatement. He almost slipped four times trying to hurry through the shower. 

After he got out he wrapped his towel around his waist and quickly grabbed his clothes. He slid off his towel and slid into some black boxers, followed by his tightest black skinny jeans. He threw his black 1975 ripped sleeves tank top over his head and ran his fingers through his wet black hair. He grabbed his cologne and deodorant and made sure he smelled like heaven. He checked the time and it was only 4:30. He had a whole hour and he was pretty much ready. And with how nervous he was, he wanted to kind of do what those date tips say. He decided to relive himself of his sexual tension. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled them down a tiny bit along with his underwear. He was already half way hard just thinking about having sexualGeanion between him and Gerard. He decided to get it over with he could daydream again. He thought of him in Gerard's car, and him jumping into Gerard's lap attacking his mouth. With that thought he wrapped his hand around his dick and started pumping slightly. His mind gave him images of Gerard breathing heavily into the kiss and bucking his hips up lightly. His hand started jerking faster as he ran his thumb over the head. In his thoughts he started palming his teacher through his pants and imagined moans escaping from his pale lips. Thinking of Gerard being pleasured by him, he started jerking his hips up into his and and started moaning. He wanted Gerard so badly, of course not in just a sexual way, but he knew anything sexual with him would be absolutely amazing. Just thinking about Gerard moaning was bringing Frank to his climax. A few more pumps and he was moaning Gerard's name and cumming. After taking a few much needed breaths, he took his towel and wiped himself off and zipped everything back up. He got on his combat boots he loved and checked the time; 5:15, he didn't realize he was taking so long, trying to enjoy thinking of Gerard being his. While sitting and thinking, he jumped up at a knock at the door. He was freaking out. He grabbed the tickets and his leather jacket. He quickly fixed himself and opened the door to Gerard in black jeans, a white shirt with the phrase "You look so cool xx" written in red. His hair was not combed, it looked so casual. He had dark red boots and a red jacket. The outfit could only work for him! Frank thought. They smiled at each other and Frank had to take everything he had in him not to kiss him.

"You ready?" Gerard smiled.

"Uh yeah! Of course." Frank was talking nervously.

"Well then, shall we?" Gerard held out his elbow. 

"Cause this isn't weird at all." Frank said sarcastically. He slipped his arm into Gerard's extended arm and they went to the car. As soon as the got in Gerard started playing some music. Frank thought it was Cage The Elephant but wasn't too sure. They drove in a comfortable silence and when Frank and Gerard reached a restaurant Frank didn't recognize. 

"Alright, don't find this creepy please, I found out...one time when you and your friend were talking that you were a vegetarian...I wasn't eavesdropping either...but anyways I remembered that you were...so I remembered that this place has some good vegetarian food and...well it's the only place I know that has it so...here we are." Gerard was a bit nervous.

"Oh, wow...Gerard thank you...that's like the nicest thing ever. We literally could've just gotten fast food. I can live off of fries dude." Frank responded.

"Hah! No." The teacher went from laughing to serious face in like two seconds.

They went in and ate in kind of an awkward way. They talked and joked and tries breaking the ice with random pick up lines (totally not really aimed at each other) which wasn't really helping.

After they ate they went straight to the venue and were one of the last people in line. Gerard took Frank's hand and made him follow. They found doors on the side that nobody was lined up at and went it. They asked a woman at a ticket booth if they could come in through there and she informed them, they would be the first let in along with anyone else who came through the doors on that end. They were in luck. Everything was shaping up perfectly. The doors were finally open where the huge line was and only a few people came in through the side ones Frank and Gerard found. They were allowed to go ahead of everyone else. As soon as they got in they were able to be at the very front of the baracade bars. 

*************************************************

The first band played and Frank was pumped, the second band played and he had a new second favorite band. Then it was time for The 1975. Matt Healy ran out with his signature wine glass full of red wine, he took a drink and started singing Chocolate right away. At that moment Frank forgot about the world, hell he even forgot about Gerard. He was in the music. The song ended and immediately Robbers started and Frank smiled the biggest smile he'd ever had. He again forgot about everything, the world, the bad, the screaming fans, Gerard, heat, everything. He closed his eyes and let the music become his heart. He started swaying letting himself become lost in the guitar and voice. From that moment on, every single song was the same way. Frank was drunk with emotions mixing and pouring out. He didn't care if anyone was watching him. He just wanted to feel free. They sang every single one of his favorite songs, even some from the new album he loved. The night was coming to an end and Matt ended it with fallingforyou. Frank could really ignore gerard when this played. This is how he felt towards him. The song ended and the crowd started chanting "One more song" Frank and Gerard both joined in. They hadn't played Frank's favorite song and was hoping they'd do one more and have it be his favorite. After about two minutes of the chanting Matt ran out and started playing his guitar fast. It was the intro only he knew how to do so it was a surprise to his band as well. Frank started crying hysterically. It was Sex. His favorite fucking song and he screamed those lyrics.  
This entire time Gerard was supposed to be paying attention to the band. But seeing Frank how he was from the very first song had him staring. He knew it was weird and he swore he wouldn't do anything with Frank for the sake of his job but he made up his mind which said fuck it while Frank was screaming the lyrics to Sex, Gerard grabbed Frank's waist and pulled his back against his chest. Frank was frozen. But he looked over his shoulder and saw his English teacher smiling with those perfect lips and looking at him with those beautiful eyes and his hand held Gerard's on his waist. They stared into each other's eyes and Frank was again lost. Not in the music but in the beautiful face of the man holding him close. The song ended and Frank and Gerard smiled. Gerard turned Frank to face him and cupped his jaw, he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss on Frank's lips. Frank immediately kissed back at the feeling of it being so right, and like it was normal. Frank's mind was exploding and he loved it but pulled away.

"Mr.- uh I mean..Gerard..." And with that Frank ran out of the building. He was pacing back and fourth outside where it was dark and quiet. Gerard found him and ran to him.

"Frank I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I ..I just saw you..and saw how you were getting so into everything ...and I knew I couldn't act on my feelings especially not seeing you like that making what I feel even stronger but I couldn't help myself. Fuck I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry." Gerard was on the verge of tears.

"I-I-I don't know what happened in there but I can't keep being awkward about this especially not after what happened in there. Gerard, I may be almost 18 but I'm still your student. Fuck. I wanted that so bad but I can't help feeling so guilty. I could make you lose your job. Fuck, you can't get involved with me. I'm not a good fucking person. I have so many problems. And if you're not even looking for something like that and only want some kind of one night thing, I can't do that. I like you! Well that's an understatement but still! I can't let my emotions get messed with like that. But that kiss...I liked it, but I feel so guilty and I just don't-" Frank was cut off by Gerard's lips on his again. Frank immediately sink into the kiss and had his arms around Gerard's neck. Gerard was holding Frank's waist firmly and wouldn't let the kiss end. Eventually they both had to come up for air.

"Stay with me." Gerard panted. "Frank, stay the night with me. We need to talk and I need you with me. Please come home with me. I don't mean that in a fucked up way, I want you there because I...I....well I think I love you. And I'm not just saying that. I have felt it for so long I know I have but I...I didn't want to freak you out...but you kissed back...that means something...right? Gerard was letting it all out.

Frank was again on the verge of tears. He didn't even say anything. He just walked over to Gerard's car and got in. Gerard did the same thing. He was hurting not knowing what Frank was thinking. Gerard started the car and turned onto the route heading to Frank's house. 

"Where are we going?" Frank finally spoke.

"To your house...right?" Gerard mumbled softly.

Frank unfastened his seatbelt and scooted over to Gerard. He started off kissing the corner of his mouth while Gerard sat still driving. He slowly made a trail of kisses to Gerard's cheek and then to his neck.

"I thought I was staying with you for the night babe." Frank said softly.

With that, Gerard melted. "A-are you sure Frank? Please don't do anything you don't want to do."

"I want nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms and wake up to your beautiful face." Frank smiled.

Gerard then turned on to another route heading to his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah that was a lot in this chapter! I know I usually split it up into really tiny chapters, but this I don't think could've been cut into pieces. The chapter needed everything fighter after each event happened so dividing it would've have been confusing in my opinion, and annoying considering you've already had to go through a bunch if small chapters just to get this far. Update probably tomorrow. Peace dudes.


	9. Chapter 9

They drove up the driveway and and got out. As soon as they got close to each other they were kissing. Gerard held Frank against the car and put his hand on his back deepening the kiss. Frank licked Gerard's lips softly and Gerard opened his mouth letting Frank's tongue shyly wonder in.

"Let's go inside yeah?" Gerard panted.

"Good idea." Frank laughed.

They walked up the steps onto the porch and went inside. Frank was shyly looking around. He was nervous. Gerard turned on a light and turned to face Frank. He again grabbed his waist, he pulled him close and held him in a hug, swaying them back and forth, in almost a small, romantic dancing way. He closed his eyes and kissed Frank's head.

"I've wanted you for so long Frankie." Gerard whispered.  
"In every way. I don't want you thinking I want to use you or something like that. From the first day of school I knew the year wasn't going to be the same. I knew I you'd make me fall for you. Without even trying." Gerard paused and let go to stare into Frank's eyes. "Frank...I don't know how sudden you think this feels but I need to tell you...I...I love you. I love you. I can't put my feelings aside anymore. Especially now that I know you feel something for me."

Frank cupped Gerard's jaw and kissed him. "I want this.. I want you. I can't hide my feelings any longer either." Even though Gerard had already told Frank he loved him, Frank was still scared to say it right out of the blue. Frank buried his face in Gerard's chest. "I love you." It was muffled and Gerard heard it, but he loved to hear Frank say it.

"Frank I can't hear you when you when your face is pressed in my chest."

Frank kept his head down but got his face out of Gerard's chest. "I said, I love you."

"One more time?" Gerard raised Frank's head. 

Frank stared into the taller man's eyes with his own eyes starting to water. "I love you."

And Gerard kissed him. Deeply and passionately. He slid his tongue into the younger boys mouth which made him let a small sound of pleasure. They were kissing desperately now. Very sloppily too. It was all still semi innocent until Gerard bit Frank's tongue on accident. He moaned instead of feeling pain, and asked the question.

"Can we go upstairs?"


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard led Frank upstairs and into his bedroom and closed the door. Frank was again nervous and smiling. He suddenly had a burst of courage and jumped on Gerard, wrapping his hands around his neck. Gerard stumbled a bit, but regained his balance and then held Franks legs as they wrapped around his waist. Frank was excited. He was shoving his tongue in his teachers mouth and kissing him sloppily and hurriedly. Gerard obviously knew Frank liked his tongue being bit so having it in his mouth he took the opportunity to bite a bit and suck. And with that, he earned a loud moan from the younger boy. Gerard carried Frank still making out with him to the bed and threw him down. He smirked seeing Frank like this. This wasn't just a sexual interest in him, this was crazy love too. He stared at the boy laying in front of him in desire. He looked down at franks bulge in his pants and bit his lip. Frank knew what he wanted, so he started unbuttoning his pants. Gerard couldn't keep his hands off of him and got on top of him, while helping undo his pants. After they were unzipped, Frank's hand quickly went to Gerard's button and zipper. He undid them in a couple of seconds and was pulling them down. While this was happening Gerard's mouth was attatched to Frank's neck, sucking deep purple spots onto him. After his pants were kicked off, Gerard started pulling off Frank's pants, along with his boxers. Frank decided since his underwear was getting taken off, he was going to get Gerard's off. It was only fair. He got Gerard's off and tugged on his shirt. After Gerard got Frank's off, he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Gerard pulled Frank up to him and kissed him softly this time. Smiling. The warm glow of Gerard's eyes filled Frank's heart with butterflies. Frank leaned forward and kissed the corner of Gerard's mouth and trailed kisses once again along Gerard's jawline, down his neck and then to his collarbones. Gerard sucked in hard when Frank kissed and started sucking on his collarbones. He wanted to hold back the loud moans wanting to escape. Frank pushed Gerard slowly to lay down and straddled him. He leaned down to his teacher's ear and whispered in a seductive voice.

"Baby do you have a condom and something to prep with?"

Gerard didn't want to feel like he was pressuring Frank into anything, so he wanted to make sure this is what he wanted as well.

"A-are you sure you want this sugar? We don't have to do anything. I want what you want."

"Gerard, I'm sure. I want this. I want you. Fuck, I want you so bad." Frank sounded so desperate and Gerard loved it. He loved him. 

Gerard reached over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer. Frank, while this was happening was stroking Gerard's dick, and sucking the tip softly. He grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. Both were hard, and eagerly waiting. Gerard tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it over himself. Next he popped of the bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his aching hard on, and then to two fingers. 

"If it hurts tell me." Gerard did not want to hurt his Frankie at all. 

He slid one into Frank causing him to hiss a bit at the small amount of pain. After a second or two, Gerard started moving it in and out curling his finger to find Frank's prostate. 

"Oh fuck!" Frank nearly yelled in pleasure. Gerard found it.

He added a second figure scissoring them, curling more to pleasure Frank more. He was getting many gasps and moans from him, he was ready. After taking them out, Gerard position frank to slide down. He pushed in and Frank whimpered a bit. Gerard pushed in more and pulled out halfway, and continued with that until Frank was okay to go faster. After a bit Frank started to meet Gerard's motions and sped it up. Frank was very tight and Gerard was in heaven. He threw his head back and gripped Frank's his and shoved himself all the way in, making him and Frank cry out in pleasure. He was now bouncing Frank on his pulsing length. Frank took over and moved his hips forward getting nonstop moans from both of them. Many fucks, yeahs, ohs, babys, and random moans later they were nearing climax. As Gerard thrusted deeply inside Frank, he hit his prostate constantly. He grabbed Frank's leaking cock and started jerking him off. Frank snapped his hips forward and leaned his head back almost screaming as he came all over Gerard's hand and stomach. Gerard seeing this sent him over the edge and he came as well, filling the condom, clawing at Frank's hips, both gasping for air. When Frank got off, Gerard slipped the filled condom off and tossed it in the trash bin, then wiped himself clean with his shirt from the ground. They laid trying to gather their thoughts and finally turned to look at each other. Gerard put his arm at the head of the bed, and Frank curled up on his chest, burrying his face into Gerard's neck. Gerard closed his eyes and smiled, holding the boy close.

"I love you." Gerard said as they drifted off to sleep.

"I love you." Frank responded just before he fell asleep.

And they laid, holding each other close, and loving each other.


End file.
